Minecraft AVP Season 1 with Ulandos
Let's Play Minecraft AVP 1 Abnoxious Mining Ulandos makes a hole house out of digging holes. Crafts some of the AVP melee gear and digs some more holes... Let's Play Minecraft AVP 2 Mining Made Easy In between episodes Ulandos finds a portal gun in a dungeon and aqquires bat morph to allow flight. Episode 2 is Tinker Construct based and Uland creates a simple hammer to begin with and a smeltery Also begin making an Ore/XP bush farm and transporting spawners back home for further use. Let's Play Minecraft AVP 3 First Xenomorph Encounter Ulandos heads to the Nether-realm in between Episode 2 and 3 to find a Blaze Spawner and bring it back home. During this episode Ulandos moves around Spawners to satisfy his needs,heads to the netherrealm again for miscelaneous tasks and also kills his first Xenomorph and hoards a bunch of mobs for farming. Let's Play Minecraft AVP 4 New Cozy Home Ulandos renovates his new home. He also hoards animals and crafts an enchantment table. The first Yautja appears in the series and gets slaughtered instantly without remorse. Let's Play Minecraft AVP 5 My Pet Xenomorph Ulandos looks for a Xenomorph to keep as a pet. He also improves his house and farm setup. A pulse rifle is also crafted for culling the farming populations. Let's Play Minecraft AVP 6 Testing Facility, Facehuggers & Jumpscares! Ulandos makes his first testing facility for drones and facehuggers. He obtains facehuggers from the jungle later on in the episode. While showing the audience the facehuggers I had captured, one decides to glitch through the wall and impregnate Uland, therefore making the audience lose all hearing and Ulandos having a PTSD experience. One more glitches through the wall after during a drown test and causes the episode to end early due to human rage. Let's Play Minecraft AVP 7 Storage Issues & Endermen Sexual Favours Ulandos deals with Storage Issues, improves his enchantment area and works on the mod Alchemical Reactions mod to condense down mass amounts of items. He also says he will trade sexual favours with an ender men for an ender pearl. Desperate times. Let's Play Minecraft AVP 8 Xenomorph Evolution & Predator Guardian Ulandos kidnaps 3 Yautja and proceeds to use one of them as a protective guardian for his home. He also evolves a Xenomorph on camera by feeding it livestock as well as forcing one of the Yautja to fight creatures for his amusement. * The act of Ulandos kidnapping the Yautja hunting party will lead to further storyline down the track * Let’s Play Minecraft AVP 9 Spaceship Crashlanding & Queen Ulandos finishes working on armour stands and the sound of a ship comes crashing into the world from above. He goes to investiage what has happened, gets “raped” by miscellaneous mobs trying to get there and finally once he arrives, he discovers an Alien looking Exo-suit which upon putting on, merge with his skin. After putting the exo-suit on he continues to follow a blood trails leading away from the ship down into a cave infested with Xenomorph and blood pool remains. The suit’s unnatural properties also cause it to merge with his skin once putting it on, however Ulandos is perfectly fine with the results as it has improved his mobility drastically, and feels freaken’ amazing. The Yautja ship is also stripped bare of it’s materials to reinforce the holding cells. * More Storyline is created in this episode in regards to the ship and it’s owners. Let's Play Minecraft AVP 10 The Predator Named Tubsy This episode Ulandos decides to call his Predator guardian Tubsy and proceeds to gather the rest of the material off the crashed ship. While beginning to build a warehouse Ulandos discovers a multiplication glitch regarding Tinkers Construct and Forge Multi-part. He then goes on to admit glitch exploitation is very good and healthy for the digestive system. During the episode there is the casual Xenomorph feeding as well, Uland trying to evolve it. Ulandos also talks of a story where he found an unclaimed house once on a public server and took over 50k redstone and 10k gold. Let's Play Minecraft AVP 11 Muffling Xenomorphs In this episode Ulandos gets sick of having to hear mobs sounds so he crafts multiple mufflers from the Extra Utilities mod. Be gone Xeno Thot Thot. He also works on making some potions for the Magnum torch to prevent hostile mob spawning in a 64 block radius. Also continues to work on the warehouse construction. Ulandos screams at melons to grow with a ferocious growl. “Meow”and crafts a rapier for the ultimate killing effectiveness. A creeper also creeps up on Uland and blows him to smithereens. This reinforces the intial lesson he was trying to explain earlier with having to have a Magnum Torch. Let's Play Minecraft AVP 12 Anorexic Xenomorph Ulandos announces he got engaged in real life. Hooray! He also finds out why the Xenomorph wasn’t eating! With a little behind the scenes mumbo jumbo he discovered the Xenomorph mob gets confused on what to eat when there is too much selection, so one at a time people! Warehouse constructions continues as well. He includes some of the Yautja ship blocks in its floor. The evolution of the pet Xenomoprh reaches a Praetorian by the end of the episode. Let's Play Minecraft AVP 13 The Wither This episode Ulandos decides to kill the Wither to obtain the Division Sigil from Extra Utilities. To get to the process of summoning the Wither, he crafts a Cleaver from Tinker’s Construct and farms Wither Skeletons. He also feeds himself to the pet Xenomorph to fix a bug. also breaks roleplay by taking off the armour that was molded to his skin before he sacrifices himself, REEEEE Let's Play Minecraft AVP 14 Ethereal Glass & The Queen Paradox Works on evolving Xeno into a Queen, still running into problems with evolving, he tells the audience if he can’t get the queen to evolve he will roleplay that the cows were consumed and the Xeno evolved into the Queen (of course he just spawns one in due to the bug). He activates his division sigil as well so he can work on an Ethereal Glass enclosure idea. Let's Play Minecraft AVP 15 Xenomorph Playground Ulandos announces his Xenomorph finally reach the Queen staged. This episode is revolved around making a Xenomorph playground for purely scientific purposes. Let's Play Minecraft AVP 16 Applied Energistics Storage This episode Ulandos continues his storage expansion by working on a simple Applied Energistics System. Let's Play Minecraft AVP 17 Finishing Storage Ulandos finishes the AE 2 Storage and proceeds to improve the Alien Queen enclosure with a shitty timelapse. The power systems he is using also seem to be ineffective for his new setup so he creates a Solar Generator system. Let's Play Minecraft AVP 18 Precautions This episode Ulandos expresses his concerns about holding Yaujta & Xenomorphs captive and is worried their bretheren might launch an assault to get them back. He crafts an emergency room containing miscellaneous defensive items such as a Jetpack, Spring Boots, Cetlic Armour, Plasma Caster, Pulse Rifle, Flame Thrower and more. Let's Play Minecraft AVP 19 Alien Attack This episode is the first half of the “Aliens Attack”. While experimenting on some captive Xenos and improving his defenses in anticipation for an attack the unthinkable happens! He gets attacked. Using all the pre-built defense items he is mostly able to repel the xenomorph attack. Let's Play Minecraft AVP 20 FINALE Continuing off last episode, Ulandos finishes dealing with the Xenomorph invasion. He is forced to kill the Xenomorph queen to cull the danger. Feeling frustrated at the lack of Titanium he has and the difficulty of finding it mining, he decides to have a second look over the Yautja Ship rubble to see if he’s missed anything that can be of use. While digging through some of the rubble he falls into a ravine and spots survivors of the crashed Yautja ship. He runs back home in fear claiming he saw up to 10 of them. After completely eradicating the Xenomorphs he decides that those Yautja have to die. After killing them all he spots a structure that wasn’t there before and decides investigate it. Gold blocks lure him inside like a clueless mouse following cheese and he is struck over the head and rendered unconcious by a Yautja.. Personal message from me Uland: Season 1 was recorded when I was in my teens, it’s interesting to go back and watch it all to log this recap. Thanks to everyone who watched. Category:Minecraft AVP